The present invention relates to an apparatus for heating food. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus that evenly and efficiently heats food through the use of a low cost heat source such as a candle or the like.
Once food is taken out of the oven or off the stove, it is desirable to keep it warm throughout a meal, party or other event where the food is eaten gradually over a period of time. While hot foods may be served on plates or platters, they quickly lose heat when sitting at room temperature. In addition, foods which are set out in the open tend to dry out. Furthermore, if the food remaining on the plate or platter is reheated in a microwave, it becomes soggy and has an undesirable texture.
An electric skillet may be used to keep food warm throughout a meal, party or other event. However, food may be overcooked and even burned if left in an electric skillet. Furthermore, since an electric skillet requires an electrical outlet, it is only somewhat portable. In addition, one may trip on its cord causing it to be knocked off a table or other surface.
Commercial buffets have used metal serving dishes placed over a canned fuel source such as is marketed under the trade name STERNO. However, such a device does not insure even heating throughout the metal dish without stirring. Furthermore, the metal lids on these serving dishes are hot and thus are usually left open. Commercial buffets have also used chafing dishes which try to insure even heating through the use of a heated water pan placed underneath a metal dish containing food. These water pans are difficult to set up and further often create spillage, splattering and sanitation problems.
Other devices have also been suggested which use air flow to distribute heat throughout the flat bottom of a warming surface. However, much of the heat in such devices is wasted because it dissipates into the surrounding air.
An apparatus is needed which is able to evenly and effectively heat food. Further, a fully portable apparatus not dependent on an electrical power source is needed which can be placed safely on any table top. Still further, an apparatus is needed which is able to keep food warm without burning it or causing hot spots and which utilizes an efficient and economical heat source.